Our Darkest Desires
by Aida Caroti
Summary: Morgana turns to the darkest of magic to take Camelot for herself, a spell that causes a person's darkest desires to come true. Can Arthur and Camelot survive this one? Or is it too late...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Well this one came to me in Psychology, I hope you enjoy! Updates should hopefully be frequent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, BBC does. As long as they keep making it they can keep that right.**

Chapter One

Morgana sighed in frustration running her long pale fingers through her dark locks. She closed her eyes briefly and forced herself to relax.

Another plan foiled, another attempt on Camelot failed.

Morgana was sick of it, sick of failing when things should be so simple. All she had to do was distract them for long enough that she could take back her throne. So why wouldn't it work?

She had one answer; she had been far too soft on them. She had been weak and easy relying on the weaker forms of magic. But no more would she, now she would show them just how powerful and just how clever she was. Morgana pulled one of the oldest books from her collection of the shelf and dropped it onto the table with a loud thud, dispelling the dust in a thin cloud. Morgana impatiently wafted her hand quickly clearing the dust. Morgana smirked to herself as she opened the book. This book would have the answer; this book would give her revenge.

After all the book contained the darkest forms of magic known to man, so dark it was said to damage the one who cast it which was why Morgana had been so wary but no more. This was it, this was the time.

Morgana flicked it open and about a third of the way through she found her spell, Morgana cackled in glee. This would do nicely- very nicely indeed.

Merlin ripped open the curtains with barely contained glee, another new day. Arthur groaned and threw his arm over his face.

"Rise and shine sire, it's time to get up." Arthur moaned in response throwing a pillow on top of his head to drown out Merlin's cheerful but irritating voice. This failed.

"Leave me alone, return at a reasonable hour." Arthur grumbled into his pillow, Merlin quirked his eyebrow at the King before tugging the covers down.

"You are so lazy, get up. You have things to do this morning, kingly things." Merlin said pompously in an effort to annoy Arthur, it worked.

"I am not lazy, I am tired. Leave me in peace."

"No" Merlin replied with a smile.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled sitting upright in bed finally, he looked livid and Merlin made to scuttle out of the room before he threw anything at him. Unfortunately it didn't work and a cup collided with his ear. Merlin yelped and threw himself out of the room leaving the now very much awake King to breakfast in peace.

Merlin whistled as he half walked and half skipped down the corridors, his mind going through a mental list of what he needed to do. Merlin headed off towards the armoury to pick up Arthur's armour, he would be training with the knights this morning.

"Woah Merlin, watch where you are going!" Gwaine cried as Merlin nearly ran him over. Merlin stopped.

"Sorry Gwaine, I was a bit preoccupied." Merlin rubbed the back of his head. Gwaine simply observed him for a while making Merlin feel uncomfortable.

"Our dear King isn't working you to hard, is he?" Gwaine looked almost worried behind his cocky smile. Merlin shrugged off his worry with a crooked grin.

"No, just got a lot to do before our royal pratness gets dressed."

Gwaine gave a bark of laughter and then clapped Merlin heavily on the back "I'm surprised he knows how to dress himself."

"Well he's not very good at it." Merlin joked "he only learnt a few weeks back."

"Doesn't surprise me" Gwaine began to walk off before turning back to Merlin "See you later Merlin." Merlin gave a little wave and a chuckle and Gwaine disappeared back to his chambers. Merlin shook his head and carried on with his chores.

Half an hour later and Merlin had carried the ridiculously heavy armour up the never ending stairs (he'd had more than a little sweat on) and also picked up clean bed linen and clothes from the washer room. When he entered the Kings room he found Arthur dressed and finishing the rest of his breakfast.

"Ah, you are finally back." Arthur looked up at Merlin as he spoke "Do you enjoy being incompetent Merlin?" Merlin rolled his eyes and didn't respond.

"You need to be dressed for training in half an hour." Merlin warned Arthur.

"Well I could hardly get dressed without my armour, could I _Mer_lin." Arthur drawled standing up and meandering over to Merlin.

Merlin restrained from rolling his eyes, he feared if he did again they may get stuck.

Merlin took his time dressing the King making sure his armour was perfect and Arthur would have no reason to complain. He found it very soothing; it was familiar when so much in Camelot had changed.

Arthur was getting impatient, his feet shuffling from side to side in his anxiousness. Arthur hated standing still for long periods of time- it was why he hated paper work. Arthur had too much energy to simply stay put for longer than a few minutes, he longed to be in the action to be doing something. Standing still was simply boring.

"All done" Merlin said with a satisfied smile as he smoothed out the shoulders and rechecked the buckle. Arthur shrugged him off and was striding instantly towards the door.

"Finally" he muttered. His pace to the training field was fast so fast that Merlin was jogging to keep up with Arthur's long stride. They reached the training field within minutes.

Elyan, Percival, Gwaine and Leon were waiting at the training field, laughing their heads off at something Gwaine had just said. From the look on Gwaine's face it hadn't supposed to be funny. The knights to Merlin were like his family- an extended and dysfunctional one at that.

Gwaine was the funny one normally unintentionally so. Gwaine was loud and a joker, everyone's annoying brother but they loved him anyway. Gwaine could be sensitive and serious when needed; he just preferred not to be. Percival was everyone's older brother, strong and silent but everyone's protector. He was intelligent and kind. Elyan was brave and quiet, he was obviously had not been used to such a male orientated bantering environment before becoming a Knight and he was the one who was most sensitive to the banter. Elyan was the humblest knight, it came from being raised in poverty and everything that followed after, he also had Gwen to keep his feet on the ground. Leon had been a knight the longest, he had trained Arthur and was the oldest of them all, although not by a lot. Leon had always been kind and supportive but he acted like the unwitting parent to them all and was the one who tried (and often failed) to keep them out of trouble.

Merlin cared for each of these knights; they were his friends even if they didn't understand him or truly know him. Merlin wished that one day they could see.

It didn't take long before Arthur was issuing orders and the friends were hitting each other with blunt swords. Merlin shook his head at the absurdity of it. Gwaine was fighting furiously with Elyan, knocking the latter man to the ground. Gwaine then took the time to gloat which was all it took for Elyan to sweep his legs out from under him with a smirk.

Arthur was 'fighting' Percival, a battle that matched Arthur's superior skills with Percival's advantage of strength and pure bulk. The battle was quite evenly matched with Arthur having to lunge in to attack before darting away so Percival couldn't fell him. When it appeared that Arthur would win Leon stepped in to help Percival, he attacked behind. Arthur upped his game giving a spurt of energy that kept both of them away from his swinging blade.

Merlin stood of to the side watching with amusement, Arthur couldn't stand to lose and the others were just as bad. They all knew if they lost the amount of teasing they would receive from the others.

The air suddenly stirred, a ripple of power flowing through Camelot. Merlin staggered to the side clutching his head. His head felt like it was about to explode. He gave a cry of pain. It was a wave of power, dark magic. Merlin lurched once again and fell to the floor unmoving.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried racing over followed by the knights.

Morgana cackled as she cast her spell, she had felt the beauty of it as it left her. Pure magic, pure power. Morgana smiled, finally the end of her enemies.

Their darkest desire would come true and then, then Camelot would fall willingly to her.

The manic gleam didn't leave her eyes.

**Authors note: Phew, that was fun to write. It's just a filler chapter really, the action will be happening from here on out but I had to first of all set the scene. Hope you enjoyed. **

_**The Adventure continues next week…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. I don't even own his little finger.**

_A/N I am truly, awfully sorry for the long delay and I have to say, I have no excuse at all. I just lost a bit of interest in Merlin but it's gradually coming back. Sorry people._

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke in Gaius' chambers his head was throbbing and his eyes struggled to focus. The magic he had felt had been so dark, so evil and his stomach churned at the thought.<p>

He knew that magic, it was Morgana and things involving her never ended well. Merlin dreaded to think what sort of dark magic she had released.

"Merlin my dear boy, are you awake?" The familar voice of Gaius said worriedly. Merlin tried to respond but ended up simply spluttering. A warm hand pressed into his shoulder, lifting him up and holding him as his lungs fought desperatly for air.

"Merlin?" Another said. Merlin could not work out who it was. After a seemingly long time Merlin caught his breath and opened his eyes. The concered faces of Leon and Gaius stared down at him. Merlin blinked in suprise he hadn't been expecting Leon.

Leon heaved a sigh, swooping his hand across his clammy forehead. "You had us worried then, dear friend."

"I'm sure I'll be back to work in no time." Merlin assured him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Gwaine has been insufferable without you by his side."

"How long have I been out?" Merlin posed the question to Gaius but Leon answered much to his surprise, it wasn't like him and Leon were close friends.

"Just a day give or take a few hours."

"Well I feel fine, I'll be up and about before you know it" Merlin smiled goofily up at Leon, Leon gave a soft smile back.

"Good, we have missed you in the meetings." Meetings? All Merlin did in meetings was stand in a corner and try not to fall asleep. Unless the knights used him for entertainment in meetings?

Merlin paused before speaking "I thought everyone just ignored me in the meetings?"

Leon laughed loudly "How could we ignore you Merlin."

"Well I am just a servant." Merlin told the laughing knight.

"Always the joker, Merlin." Leon clapped him on the back and left the room still chuckling. Merlin frowned after him, something was off with Leon but he just couldn't work out what it was. Maybe it was another prank the Knights were cooking up. Or maybe not, either way he was getting an odd feeling and he didn't like it at all.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked Gaius. Gaius carried on pottering around the room and didn't respond. "Gaius." Arthur should have barged in by now, complaining that Merlin was late to work or something equally silly, but he still should have showed up- it was his odd way of showing he cared.

"Hmm?" Gaius said distractedly.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Who?" Gaius replied as he put some medicine back on the shelf. Merlin sighed in fustration, why couldn't Gaius just listen to him.

"Your King?"

"Agravaine?" Gaius said lightly, no hint of deceit or lie in his voice. The odd feeling grew larger.

"No, Arthur." Merlin frowned what was up with Gaius. Gaius could behave odd sometimes, but not this odd.

"Who's Arthur?" Gaius asked absent mindedly as he continued sorting out the medicine.

"Your King." Merlin said dumbly, "Arrogant prat most of the time, dollap head extraordinaire."

Gaius turned round to face Merlin, a deep frown creasing his old face "I don't know anyone called Arthur, and he most certainly isn't our King. You must have hit your head harder than I thought Merlin, let me take another look."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Merlin shouted angrily jumping up, ignoring the flare of pain in his skull "I am perfectly fine, it's you who is acting strange! What the hell is going on? Why can't you remember Arthur? Is this just some trick you are playing on me? Because if it is, I don't think it's funny at all!" Merlin wrung his hands, it was in that instant that he realised that Gaius wasn't lying to him. That meant that he couldn't ask for help from Gaius in whatever this was. He was well and truly on his own, with only his confusion for comfort.

"Merlin" Gaius said soothingly, "Please sit down, let me just get something to help you." Merlin remained standing, shaking in anger. How dare Gaius try to patronise him. It wasn't him with the problem, it was everyone else. Gaius pulled something of the shelf and handed it to Merlin, but Merlin didn't drink. Who knows what this strange Gaius would give him, his Gaius would never harm him but he didn't hold the same belief for this one.

"It must be something with Morgana, you wouldn't lie to me like this." Merlin muttered under his breath. His head aching he held his arm out to bring the water pitcher towards him. Except it didn't work, the pitcher remained three foot away. Merlin gaped in shock. That should have worked; there was no reason why his magic wouldn't be working. He'd had more serious injuries than this little bump and his magic had worked perfectly. Horror made his stomach crawl, he tried again. It still refused to move. Merlin closed his eyes, probing inside him for the magic inside him, a magic he was so used to. He couldn't find it. It's normal comforting feel was gone, Merlin's insides ached at the loss.

Merlin's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in gasps. "Something is awfully wrong here."

Just then the physician's doors banged open and a harried looking Elyan walked in "Gaius it's an emergency, the whole town is coming down with some sort of illness. Agravaine want's you down there immediately." As soon as his message was done Elyan gave a quick bow to Merlin and dashed back out. His boots clacking on the stone floor as he ran back to the town.

"Merlin, please go back to your rooms and rest, don't strain yourself. I shall be up to see you tonight hopefully." Gaius called as he grabbed his medicine bag and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Merlin waited until the door swung shut before bolting up the stairs to his room. As he entered he instantly knew something was wrong. The room was too tidy; he could see the entirety of the floor. A quick check of the wardrobe proved it to be empty. Merlin began to panic as he pushed the bed across the room and yanked the floorboard up. Underneath it was empty, his book and staff gone and just dust bunnies in his secret hideaway. He squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten forcing himself to calm down, but he couldn't. Whatever Morgana had done had worked, not only that but he now had no magic and no Arthur. Things couldn't really get much worse.<p>

But they could, the certainly and most defiantly could. Merlin stood on the stairs of the castle, surveying the courtyard with a critical eye. It seemed that everyone in the courtyard was suffering some sort of malady, boils, colds and weeping wounds. Everyone was struck down by something. It was horrifying to see people that were normally so healthy struck by so many diseases at once. There was no way this could be normal, nor a coincidence. This had something to do with Morgana and his own lack of magic. No longer caring if it was daylight or not Merlin left the castle, heading towards the large clearing he could call the great dragon to.

Merlin noticed that once he left the city things seemed to return to normal, there were no people walking around with wounds and illness nor the peculiar behaviour he had seen earlier. It was normal. Merlin let out a sigh of relief, whatever was affecting people was only affecting people from the citadel. Merlin tried to use his magic again with this revelation, he could still not access his magic but at least he could sense it inside him. Bubbling away and fighting to escape. He sighed in relief, his spine relaxing with the knowledge that he still had his magic, he just couldn't access it. It was better than having lost it completely.

As he reached the clearing Merlin gave a shifty look around before calling the dragon. For the longest moment nothing happened but then he heard it, the beating wings of the most powerful beast to walk the earth. Kilgharrah landed with a loud thud, his claws digging into the soft ground. "Young warlock, there is something most wrong happening in the world and you must right the wrong done to nature."

"What? What is going on? Is this to do with what's happening in Camelot, Arthur's missing and there is something wrong with everyone, I just can't work it out. Kilgharrah… I can't use my magic."

"It is as I feared young warlock, Morgana has used a spell that is of the darkest intention but she does not truly understand the spell." Kilgharrah bowed his head, his eyes almost level with Merlin. His soft breath calmed Merlin's frantic thoughts.

"What has she done? Please, if I am to stop this I need to know." Merlin begged his eyes wide and pleading. Kilgharrah gave a soft chuckle.

"If you would only use your head, you would have the answer. Think."

Merlin closed his eyes, thinking of the events of the last few hours, the odd behaviour and his own malady. "Everything has changed, Arthur is no longer King and no one but me seems to remember that he ever was. My magic is gone… people seem to be treating me with more respect. The town is sick…" Merlin trailed off, the cogs in his brain spinning as he tried to grasp the answer that was so close but yet so far away.

"Think" Kilgaharrah encouraged softly, Merlin frowned angrily at him. Why could he not just tell him the answers for once? He nearly asked but decided against it. He needed the dragons help and he wouldn't get it if he was angry, he was a stubborn old thing.

"Arthur… Arthur sometimes wished he wasn't royalty, he wanted to be normal. Now he's not King." Merlin broke off thinking hard "The people are sick so Gaius is more needed than ever. I have no magic, so I'm essentially normal." Merlin glanced back at the unreadable face of the dragon. "Is that it? It's what people want..."

"Almost, it seems Morgana has used a spell that has brought everyone is Camelot's darkest desires to life. Arthur in his bleakest moments has wanted to be normal, to be able to leave his responsibility behind. Gaius wants to be needed, and you Merlin have always had to struggle with part of your life that can't disclose it is only natural that at times you would wish you didn't have such power."

"Now can I stop this? Now can I put everything back to normal when I have no magic and no Arthur?" Merlin said desperately.

"You must find Morgana and destroy the source."

"But how do I know what the source is? How can I destroy it without magic?"

"Merlin, you are far more powerful than you believe. Not all your power is your magic, trust in yourself and in your destiny and this wrong shall be righted." The great dragon righted himself before pausing "You will need Arthur to end this, you need one and other… one side"

"Of the same coin, yes I know." Merlin said dismissively.

"Believe in each other and you shall not fail." The great dragon beat his wings, Merlin dashed backwards and out of the way of the mighty beast. The dragon soared into the air.

"Wait! How do I find Arthur?" Merlin yelled after him, he didn't respond. Once again Merlin was left with more questions than answers.

* * *

><p>AN Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I only own my brain.**

_A/N I wrote 1,567 words of this, then my computer was a prick and I lost everything. So here is me, being really annoyed that I had to re write it and blaming my computer for me not saving it. Anyway. Enjoy._

WARNING: I think I used a bit more naughty language in this chapter, but if you get offended then you must be about ten or a really old person since it's hardly graphic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Merlin scratched his head and remained staring at the sky. The dragon had been useful in some respects but how was he going to find Arthur? How was he going to stop Morgana?

He wouldn't have been worried at all if he had his magic, not that Merlin was big headed but he knew he was better than Morgana and Arthur was an idiot who would have been easy to find if Merlin could have used his magic. Merlin sighed again even more loudly, but there was no one around to offer him any form of pity. It was very irritating that saving the kingdom had yet again come to rest on his shoulders, he was a servant not a hero. Yet he seemed to be disproving that more and more as of late.

Morgana just couldn't let things lie, her plans had failed so many times and now it seemed she might just succeed. She had turned to a path that was of the darkest and most evil of magic and the last shred of hope that Merlin had of her ever turning back was now gone. No one could commit such evil magic and remain with an unchanged soul, blackened as Morgana's soul had been it was repairable but now… nothing would ever bring her back. Her bitterness would result in the destruction of the entirety of Camelot and there wasn't much Merlin could do about.

He had no magic and no Arthur. Without which he was a scrawny peasant with no power whatsoever and Kilgaharrah expected him to change all of this. Well he couldn't this time it was just impossible. Merlin thought of Camelot of Gwaine, Gaius and Gwen. He couldn't let them suffer without at least trying. He had to try.

Merlin began to stumble back through the woods, tripping every now and again on roots and rocks. His lack of magic increasing his clumsiness. Before long he was at a small village just on the outskirts of Camelot. It was small but slightly larger than Eldor but it was the same sort of community. A farming village with little money and little prospects- a simple life.

The road through the village was a dirt path and because of the recent rains was sloppy and muddy, sucking Merlin's boots into it as he walked. He nearly lost a boot more than once, it was when he reached the far side of the village that he noticed the man.

He nearly didn't see the man at all as he was so bland, so ordinary that at first he fit into the surroundings like some sort of ornament on a shelf. But for some reason that Merlin wasn't aware of he did a double take.

The man was shovelling hay from the floor and into a small beat up wagon. The man was tall and had the body of a man who had worked his whole life- beefy and strong. Merlin's eyes narrowed as he took in the man's blonde hair and with a jolt of familiarity he took an urgent step forward.

He now knew why he had looked back. Although dressed in peasant garb, shovelling hay and looking dishevelled. The figure was a man that Merlin would never be able to forget nor not recognise so attune to his King.

"Arthur?" Merlin called, his voice sounding uncertain. It was too strange- too illogical that Arthur would just happen to be here directly in his path. Coincidences this large were rarely so. The man turned and it was most certainly Arthur, his King and most trusted friend. He stepped forward again his face breaking into a giant smile. "There you are! I was almost getting worried."

"I'm sorry… who are you?" The voice was Arthur's but the uttering was not. It was said with no power, with no strength and it was not the voice of his King. Morgana had changed Gaius, changed himself and now Arthur was the last blow.

"Can you not remember me? I need you to think Arthur." Merlin said desperately as he came to a stop just in front of Arthur. He held back the urge to grasp Arthur's arm as he had before, a sign of comfort and of friendship. He couldn't though, this man wasn't his Arthur- not really. He would not appreciate nor understand such a greeting.

"I'm sorry, I do not know you and I must return to my work." Arthur's voice was quiet and his face neutral as he turned back to his work but he was stopped.

"I need you to think Arthur, someone has cast dark magic it's why you can't remember me or who you are. You are stronger than this Arthur I need you to concentrate." He begged.

"I do not know who you think I am, but I know who I am. You are getting in the way of my work." His voice had an edge, the angry indignant edge that was so frequently used by Arthur.

"I know who you are." Merlin cried desperately, he could not and would not face Morgana's force alone. "You are King Arthur, ruler of Camelot." Arthur stared at him, and Merlin thought that maybe he understood. But then Arthur doubled over and started laughing.

"That's a good one, pull the other leg." He laughed waving his hand dismissively towards Merlin.

Merlin closed his eyes. Desperate situations he was used to, they happened often. He was not however used to not having Arthur or Gaius to aid him. And it hurt. It hurt that the man he considered his best friend could not remember him. It stung and made his heart heavy. He had to get through to him.

"Arthur, I am telling the truth. This magic, this thing that Morgana has done can't have taken everything from you. It's still there- it's just trapped" Merlin thought's turned to his magic "Those memories, that part of you is still there and you need to find a way to access it again. I just need you to trust me Arthur."

Arthur thought for a long moment "Look you're crazy." He said staring at Merlin in disbelief. "There is no way in hell that I could be your King. Just look at me!" He gestured to himself. "I'm a farm hand, a simple country boy. I am not a King- I really do think you need to seek some sort of help."

"I'm not bloody crazy, it's you! I'm going to tell it like it is Arthur. Morgana is gathering her forces and she is going to attack Camelot now that is weak, she is going to win. Unless you and I find a way to destroy the source of the magic Camelot will fall and thousands will die all because you couldn't get your head out of your ass long enough to listen to me!"

"While you sound certain- I have no memories of whoever you think me to be. I can't believe you because what you are saying is ridiculous. If this Morgana woman is so powerful why wouldn't she just kill me if I'm your King, why would she bother to make me into some sort of farmer? It makes no sense."

Merlin shook her head "Camelot is too powerful, you are too powerful for that the only way she could weaken us sufficiently is through a sneak attack when we least expected it. By getting you out of the way it weakens the citadel. It will be far easier for Morgana to assume the throne if the people aren't loyal to you."

"Why would the people not be loyal to their King?" Arthur asked curiously, his brow furrowed as if this was just an interesting chat rather than a life or death conversation.

"She made the people forget about you, it's part of the dark magic I suppose." Merlin shrugged helplessly, he didn't understand much of it either and he doubted he ever would. Although his 'ever' was looking more reduced at the present moment.

"So not only can I not remember being King, neither can any of the people in Camelot. The only person to believe me to be King is you." Arthur looked him up and down before snorting. "And you look like some sort of fool or court jester." Merlin narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Okay, so you aren't the King I made it all up. Haha bloody ha." Merlin said before deciding on a different tact, taking on a more innocent tone, Arthur would be too much of an idiot to notice what was going on until he set the perfect trap "So you lived here your whole life huh?" Merlin asked picking at his fingers.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Arthur trailed off thoughtfully, his expression pained as though he was trying to remember something. Merlin let out a mental sigh of relief, his assumption had been correct.

"So do you have any family here?" Merlin looked around pointedly.

"No" Arthur frowned

"What about you Mother and Father?"

"I don't… I can't remember" Arthur was looking confused and quite scared. Merlin supposed it would be quiet scary to not remember the very things you should never forget.

"Where do you live here? What is this village called?" Merlin again questioned but Arthur finally smelled a rat.

"What is the point you are making?" He growled.

"That you can't remember a single thing about yourself or the life that you live. If you can't remember that then what's to say you can't remember being King?"

"Merlin that's a completely different-"

"You called me Merlin" Merlin interrupted his grin coming back full force, Arthur frowned at him.

"It is your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but I haven't told it you which means you subconsciously remember. So maybe you remember everything else as well."

"I'm not sure, what you say makes sense but it just can't be true. I can't be some King- I have no idea how to be King."

"You are King, trust me. You are the greatest King this land will ever see, you are the once and future King of Albion. You just have to believe it." Merlin told him earnestly, unable to keep the pride out of his voice. Suddenly the situation wasn't looking so dire.

"For some reason, the less sense you make the more I believe you. You almost sound… wise."

"I've been told that more than once" He replied with a wry grin. "So will you help me to destroy the source."

Arthur considered it for a long moment before throwing down his pitchfork with a grin "Why the hell not, it's not like I've got anything better to do and someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"It's you that needs your but rescuing daily" Merlin said crossly "Just because you've forgotten doesn't mean I have."

"Like I believe you could save anything." Arthur's face lost the humour "So what do we do?"

"We head to wherever Morgana is and destroy the source." Merlin said as he turned and began to walk back towards the woods.

"How the hell do we do that?" Arthur asked as he half jogged to keep up.

"Hell if I know."

* * *

><p><em>AN This chapter was nice to write, Arthur is a bit quick to agree with Merlin but his real memories and real feelings still exist and therefore he will still act on them subconsciously. Plus Merlin is pretty persuasive when it comes down to it. The next chapter will be up when it's done, maybe a week but I make no promises as I tend to break them. **Thank you** to all those who have read, favourited and reviewed I really appreciate it._

_**REVIEWS REVIVE FAIRIES!** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the magnificent world of Merlin.**

**Warning! This chapter has some violence in it.**

A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it really helps me focus. This is the longest chapter yet, it's not where I wanted it to go, but it's where it ended up. I should give up making plans, they never seem to flow with my writing. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Merlin had of course no idea where he was going, where Morgana was or how to destroy this source thing. But he had however acquired a sword for Arthur (it was hardly legal but it did the job of keeping him quiet) he was now swinging it with a curious expression on his face muttering underneath his breath about balance or lack of. Merlin shook his head, it seemed no matter what Morgana did some things never changed and for that he was glad.<p>

Trekking through bandit invested woods without magic was not a favourite pastime of Merlin's, but he had to find Morgana. He was going on instinct and had decided that since this magic was powerful, unpredictable and evil she must have done it in an area that was closely tied to the old religion. That left him with the Valley of the Fallen Kings or The Isle of the Blessed. He had discounted the Isle of the Blessed because of the distance, for the magic to be as potent as it was it had to be closer. Morgana after all only had a limited amount of power.

Merlin himself was only just becoming to understand just what Morgana had done. Morgana didn't have the power to erase memories, not on this scale and therefore the memories were simply being repressed. Her magic however didn't seem to be clever enough nor powerful enough to create false ones. This conclusion had come from his magic, she couldn't have stripped him of such a huge part of himself without him dying and he could still feel the humming power of such beautiful but neutral magic inside of him. He couldn't help the rage inside of him when he thought of what Morgana had done; this magic should never be used. It was an abuse of everything magic is and was.

Morgana simply did not understand magic, and one day – hopefully soon- that would be her downfall.

"Where are we going _Mer_-lin" Arthur drawled, he didn't seem angry or even bored. Merlin supposed his sword was keeping him occupied.

"To find Morgana." Merlin replied crossly, honestly sometimes Arthur was worse than a child.

"And where is Morgana?"

"Somewhere, I could tell you but you won't remember it anyway."

"Can you stop making fun of my disability; it's not my fault that some crazy woman wiped my memories." Arthur growled. Merlin just shrugged.

"It's normally your fault to be fair."

"It's not."

"How can you prove it if you can't remember it?"

"Shut up Merlin." Merlin rolled his eyes; it was so typically _Arthur_ to tell him to shut up when he was winning an argument. They were still quite a trek from the Valley, and of course Merlin had no idea if that's where she actually was.

But you know it felt like he was being productive. Plus Camelot was far too creepy at the moment- returning didn't seem an option.

"If you were an evil sorceress hell bent on destruction of Camelot and had just performed an incredibly dark spell that would weaken your enemies- how long would you wait before attacking." Merlin asked, he dreaded the answer he doubted the response would be 'several weeks'.

"Not very long" Arthur mused thoughtfully "I wouldn't want to give my enemies the chance to break the spell."

"But Morgana is big headed… she probably thinks we have no idea that anything is wrong…"

"This Morgana is related to me right?" Arthur asked abruptly. Merlin frowned before answering cautiously.

"Yes… half-sister."

"Then she won't wait. If she's anything like me she will be impatient… plus she wouldn't want to take the chance."

"You might be right."

"Might? Who's the King here?" Arthur laughed. "Of course I'm right."

"Well… not to be funny but since you didn't know you were a King this morning it kind of makes you less reliable."

"Some evil hag cast a spell on me, that means it's not my fault." Arthur said angrily "I'm not happy about this either." He paused before giving Merlin a suspicious side look "How come you aren't affected?"

"Luck of the Irish?" Merlin pondered with a giant grin.

"But you're not Irish!" Arthur pointed out; Merlin gave a chuckle and sped up. The rest of the day was spent bickering until they reached the valley. The place had always given Merlin the creeps, despite its significance to the Old Religion; it had an evil vibe and tonight was no different. As Merlin and Arthur crawled up towards the edge of the valley, belly's scratching against the hard ground all was silent- even the vibrant life of the wood was absent. It was enough to make shivers go up anyone's spine. As they peered over the edge they both had to hold in gasps. There in the Valley were easily a hundred or more men, but what was more frightening was the fact that several of the men appeared to be using magic. Camelot could destroy Morgana's forces but they couldn't destroy a sorcerer.

Drifting through the group, an ever maniacal smile upon her face was Morgana. Merlin's hand thrust itself into the ground, the feel of the earth somewhat grounding him and preventing him from jumping from the ledge and scratching her eyes out.

Merlin inhaled deeply reminding himself that without his magic he was useless, in fact worse than useless. He didn't even have a sword. Not that he knew how to use it.

Arthur however was faring better, whether or not this was because he couldn't remember her Merlin couldn't tell. Instead he was calmly surveying the camp, probably taking in all the weakness' not that they appeared to be any.

Arthur made some sort a gesture to Merlin. Merlin frowned and raised his eyebrows at him. How was he supposed to understand that? He could speak Dragon not idiot.

Arthur gestured behind him and Merlin finally got it, they crawled back away from the ledge being extremely careful not to disturb the rocks on the edge of the ledge nor create noise it was a difficult task but once they were five metres back Arthur seemed to decide it was safe to speak.

"Well we can't really go through the front door." Arthur said.

"Well done Arthur for pointing out the obvious." Merlin groaned quietly rubbing his filthy hands onto his trousers.

"I'm sorry but I am new to this."

"Whatever."

"We need a distraction." Arthur pondered. Merlin cursed inwardly, distractions were his speciality… normally.

"There are only two of us, or can't you count."

"Of course I can count you idiot. But there are only two of us and according to you the future of Camelot is resting on our shoulders."

"That's because it is resting on our shoulders" Or more importantly Merlin's shoulders. Again.

"Look, we have to find a way to do this; can we destroy this source thing?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know what we are looking for to be honest, it could be anything." Merlin ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"But it's not going to be anything is it?" Arthur said suddenly "Morgana is going to use something, it has to be something that she had in her possession and it has to be small enough to move." He looked towards Merlin who just nodded "And it's going to be well protected, so if we just head towards the centre of the guards."

"And get killed."

"Stop being cynical."

"I'm being realistic; your head is in the clouds! How can we possibly beat them?"

"I don't know, but it's sure better than sitting here whining about it." Arthur scolded harshly.

"I know." Merlin sighed and clenched his fists. "So how we going to do this?"

"Well… we need to get down there and see what they are talking about. Try to find out where the highest concentrations of guards are and then get the source."

"Something tells me it's not going to be that simple."

"Well probably not… but if we can't get it we can at least get back to Camelot and warn them."

"Yes, but remember they don't know who you are." Merlin pointed out "They won't listen to either of us."

"Merlin I don't know who I am! We best not fail though." He thought for a moment "It would make fighting easier if I remember how to do it."

"Now or never then?" Merlin said staggering to his feet and leading the way round the outskirts of the camp. It was dark so they were well covered, the flicker of the flames at the camp and the slight glow of the moon were the only light. Merlin could feel his heart pounding in his chest; he had never been this terrified before. The slope down to the encampment was steep and it took all of their strength not to slip or create noise, sweat was dripping from his brow now. The blood rush in his ears deafening him. Arthur gestured to their left and so Merlin followed, keeping to the shadows whilst Morgana's men chatted by the fires- their mind on things other than guarding.

"Come on "Arthur muttered pulling on his arm, Merlin realised that he had slowed his walk to a crawl and quietly sped up, his eyes flickering around the armed men within spitting distance. Arthur stumbled to a stop and pointed ahead. Merlin could see Morgana and several men stood about, the men were armed and seemed more alert than the others. It was a good guess that they were defending the source. Morgana nodded her head, bright red lips split into a smile and then she disappeared back into the night. Merlin let out a sigh of relief. Arthur seemed to be considering something; if the source was indeed behind them then they had to get them out of the way.

Arthur looked round at his slight and trembling 'friend'. Even though he didn't know this man he couldn't help but feel the fear that crawled up his throat and narrowed his airways when he realised that Merlin had little to no chance of surviving this. He knew, somehow that Merlin normally approached such things with fearlessness and the fact he was terrified meant something. He just didn't know what. If Merlin didn't stand a chance, no weapon and scared then Arthur would have to cause the distraction. He would have to die for a place he couldn't remember and couldn't remember him. Arthur didn't have chance to inform Merlin of his plans but from the clench of Merlin's jaw he knew that the mysterious man had already guessed.

Arthur pointed to himself and then to the guards, then pointed to merlin and to the floor. The universal stay here. Merlin nodded, he had no choice he couldn't argue and Arthur did have the sword. It was logical but unforgiveable. He was letting the man he had protected for four years to sacrifice himself.

"Stay alive." Merlin whispered urgently to Arthur who smiled and dashed forward towards the guards.

"Look!" One of the men shouted

"It's King Arthur! Someone alert Morgana" Shouted another in terror, Merlin closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down.

"Scared boys? Need big Morgana to come sort out your problems?" Arthur called back; he had started backing towards the woods, the far side of the men. Unconsciously they began to step towards him it was then that Arthur set off at a sprint, the men following quickly. Idiots.

Merlin knew he had to run for it now, and so he did. Sprinting forward he reached where then men had been standing behind which was a small cave, barely big enough for a man to stand in, he slipped inside and reached for the faintly growing object at the back of the shallow cave.

His hand was almost there. His fingers mere centimetres away.

Fire erupted inside himself, the most intense pain he had ever felt. Eating away at him, burning his insides.

He couldn't help but let out the blood curdling scream. The agony of his own magic attacking him was unbearable but numbly, head spinning he pulled the object into his hand. He clutched it to his chest.

He was suddenly aware of the blood pouring from his nose and ears, dripping into his open screaming mouth. A hand reached for him and pulled him from the small cave. The pain did not disappear and he realised that although his eyes were open he could not see.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled his voice tight with pain and worry. Merlin tried to say he was alright, but he was still screaming.

The object in his hand shook and someone began to try and prise it from his grip but his hand was frozen around it. Merlin forced himself to begin to block it. The pain became tolerable and his mouth snapped shut and his vision span back painfully, his eyes burning. He could see a beaten Arthur and twenty or so men surrounding them and then he saw her, the nightmare herself Morgana. Her chin was tilted upwards as she considered him and Merlin stared into those dark eyes, eyes once full of friendship and kindness. Now hard and unforgiving.

Morgana flicked her hand and most of the men disappeared, leaving four. Two on each of them.

"Do you feel it?" Morgana said softly her voice cackling with malice "Do you feel it?"

Merlin spat the blood out of his mouth, aiming at her feet; she twitched angrily but otherwise remained unmoved.

"Manners Merlin, I thought you would know better than that." She almost cooed, taking his chin in her hand she forced him to look at her. Merlin didn't respond he knew that would irk her more than anything he could say. "Do you feel it Merlin, your desire. It's what's making you like this." Merlin flinched.

"Let him go!" Arthur yelled, followed by a thumb and a moan of pain.

"Merlin… you know that this is what you want." She said her voice low, soothing. Merlin almost complied but his magic rose angrily inside him.

He closed his eyes focusing on his magic that had caused him such agony; it was swirling inside him, lashing out at the force that held it back. His magic was fighting even when Merlin couldn't control it.

"It isn't." Merlin whispered.

"Yes it is. Don't you see?" Her voice was no longer soothing it was harsh angry and evil. Merlin opened his eyes and glared at her.

"No it isn't."

"It is your darkest desire, what is your darkest desire I wonder? Recognition? A place upon the council? What would a mere serving boy desire?"

"I didn't desire this, I didn't want this."

"Yes you did."

"No Morgana, why do you never understand? I didn't want this; it's what I felt like on my lowest day… in my darkest moment. But I never actually wanted it- if I had had the power to do this I wouldn't have."

"You all wanted this, when you think about it… you brought it on yourself."

"You are wrong, you are always wrong because you never understand and you never learn."

"What could I learn from fools like you?"

"I don't see?" Merlin laughed painfully thinking back to her previous words "You don't see. Gaius never wanted a plague just so that he was needed, Arthur would have never abandoned the throne…. I never craved power. I never wanted this." He broke off choking slightly "If you think about it Morgana… your darkest desire as you call ours would be to be back in Camelot… with us. Don't deny it Morgana we all know its true." He saw the slap coming but couldn't help the gasp of pain. "Hurt's doesn't it; you want that more than anything we want…"

"I think you have said your piece, boy. Now, now you die." She raised her hand and Merlin's eyes slid shut.

And then, silence.

* * *

><p>AN Oooo! Cliffhanger! Sorry won't be too long till update, hopefully in a week or so. What do you think is going to happen next? And what did you think? Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

A/N This first bit is the second half of the last chapter from Arthur's perspective, don't worry I'm not just going to repeat everything that happened last chapter but it is important- you shall see why. I loved writing this bit, I had it planned differently but this way seemed to work for all the reviews and favourites. :)

* * *

><p>He hadn't really thought he could get away, not really. The small shred of hope was now long gone as Arthur spun to face the advancing guards, they were burly holding clubs rather than swords and were advancing quickly. He pulled the sword from his belt and held it firmly in front of him, the weight feeling wrong somehow.<p>

He inhaled deeply. Then swung. His mind emptied, this was where he belonged. This is who he was. He didn't need to know the names of the moves or the hours of training it was all just pure instinct, the sword a mere extension of his arm as he cut down his foes, he smiled.

Swinging his sword in an arc blocking the club he jolted upwards sending the club skittering into the air. A quick thrust and the opponent collapsed- dead. He was surrounded, he couldn't win. But he could give them one hell of a fight.

A blow glanced towards his chest, he blocked the pain but he knew a rib was broken. Gasping he parried a blow and sent a kick to the mans chest- he fell backwards arms flailing. They gathered forces and attacked as one and he couldn't defend against so many men. He ducked one aimed at his head and lost his sword in the process. Another club swung at his head and he rolled to the floor fingers scrabbling for his blade.

A blood curdling scream.

Arthur paused, and that millisecond of horror would be his downfall as two clubs hit him in succession, Arthur fell to the ground curling round himself to protect his head and chest. A hand grabbed him, pulling him to his feet his cheek was greeted with a punch that broke the skin.

The scream still hadn't stopped.

He was dragged towards where Merlin had disappeared.

"Merlin!"

It was awful, Merlin's face was obscured by blood. It streamed from his nose and ears. But his eyes… his eyes were pure gold and glowed. Arthur gasped. It was an unearthly glow and the guards around him were tense and scared.

Then _she _appeared.

Morgana's step faulted as she saw Merlin, her lips twisting into something that resembled shock and horror. It was gone quickly but there was an uneasy look in her eyes.

Merlin wasn't screaming anymore but his pained gasps were almost as bad. It was then that Arthur glanced down at the object that was causing his friend such pain. It was a circular stone, engraved in some tongue Arthur didn't understand, its swirling patterns encompassing it.

The object glowed, but there was something odd to the glow. Something was changing. It was then that he realised the glow was changing from a dark purple to a lighter colour. In fact it seemed to flicker to the same colour as Merlin's eyes. Arthur didn't understand, he thought the object was changing Merlin's eyes so why would the object change colour?

Morgana had realised too and she tensed as she cocked her head at him. A hand clenched and then she stepped towards him.

The next minutes were a blur as Arthur tried to throw the guards off. Merlin was going to die right in front of him and there was nothing he could do, nothing.

Merlin was talking and it was then that Arthur began to feel different. He realised. The one thing that had kept him from fully believing Merlin, believing that he was a King was the one thought that Merlin addressed. If he was a good King why had he wished to be a peasant?

It suddenly made sense, he could see himself drowning in reports and pressure and longing for a simple life before brushing it off. He understood.

King Arthur and this Arthur were one and the same. Neither would abandon someone that needed them. Neither could be so selfish.

He felt stronger; he ignored his protesting rib and straightened. He didn't remember but that didn't matter he was the King. Not Morgana, not anyone else.

And that boy beaten and bloodied was his best friend.

"Now, Now you die."

Arthur opened his mouth to shout but he never got the chance.

* * *

><p>It's funny Merlin couldn't help but think that in the moment when sheer terror should overcome you, when death was not just likely but a certainty that he should feel calm. He was calm, but his magic was not.<p>

It fought against its bonds it struggled, this was his magic at its best- it was instinctual.

Then suddenly, the door to his power opened. His eyes snapped open, he didn't need to say a spell- he had never needed them to be powerful. Morgana's spell dissipated and before she could move to attack again or work out what had happened both Merlin and Arthur disappeared with a whoosh of calming wind, only to reappear back in the courtyard in Camelot, surrounded by the dead and dying.

Gwen came running down the steps of the castle, hair billowing around her.

"Merlin where the hell have you been? Everyones been worried sick."

Merlin opened his mouth to explain, to excuse himself and Arthur but before he could Arthur stepped forward frowning at her arms half outstretched for a hug. She frowned at him before taking a step back, he stopped looking confused and unsure.

"Guinevere?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, who are you? Are you a friend of Merlin's? I've not seen you before" Merlin's heart broke for Arthur even though Arthur didn't know her, not really- he had to have some idea of her importance.

"Yeah, names Arthur." Arthur said sticking out his hand wincing as his rib pulled.

"Look at you both! You need to come with me, Gaius is making a cure to… this" She gestured around the courtyard. "He will patch you both up." She sent a Merlin a glare so that he knew that their discussion wasn't other with yet.

She led them through the empty corridors and up to Gaius' rooms. Gaius was bent over a book looking harried as he gathered the ingredients he needed.

"Not now, I'm busy." He said dismissively without looking up.

"Too busy for me?" Merlin asked with a smile, Gaius stood up quickly and quirked an eyebrow at Merlin.

"I assume you're going to tell me what you've been up to?" He said taking in his and Arthur's appearance. Especially the way Arthur was holding himself.

"At some point most likely, what's been going on?" Merlin asked, Gaius wiped his hands on his robe and gestured for Arthur to lift his shirt up.

"I shall tell you later." Gaius said sending a pointed glance at Arthur.

Merlin waved him off "You can say it in front of him, trust me."

"Just lift your shirt up, what are you waiting for." Growled Gaius, Arthur lifted his shirt to reveal purple bruising down one side of his chest. Gaius began to probe Arthurs ribs "It's just a broken rib, stop flinching so much."

"You should really work on your bedside manner" Arthur winced.

"With the day I've had my patience has all but gone."

"So tell us… I need to know Gaius." Merlin begged.

Gaius frowned as he began to wrap Arthur's ribs tightly causing the man to let out a hiss of pain. "After you left everyone was worried, Gwaine and Leon headed the search party- they'd heard you'd been in one of the villages. They thought you had been kidnapped." Merlin winced, he was obviously more important here than he had been previously, this could cause some problems.

"Then what?"

"Well we waited for a ransom, meanwhile everyone has been coming down with maladies, it's like nothing I've seen before. It isn't a disease they are all developing different symptoms but there has to be something causing this."

"Morgana"

"Morgana?" Gaius frowned thoughtfully "An odd way to take the throne."

"I'll explain later, what else?"

"That's the strange bit, Agravaine has ordered for the majority of the army to be disbanded. They've all been sent back to their land."

"That's ridiculous!" Arthur complained loudly, moving as though to stand up.

"Will you stay still? I will knock you out if you continue. You have a broken rib which you are lucky to not have punctured a lung. Continue being stupid and it will."

"Sorry" Arthur said meekly, sinking back down.

"Just sit still. The council was shaken obviously, there was nothing they could do- he is after all the King."

"King?" Merlin asked, Arthur's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Well yes, Uther had no heir or brothers. So it passed on to his wives brother… Merlin has your head been stuck in the sand for the last year?"

"Hit my head, forgot a lot." Gaius raised his eyebrows to show that he didn't believe him. He tied off Arthur's bandage.

"You are sorted, don't move too much. Don't be stupid. If you hurt yourself again I'm not fixing you."

"Right, so I can go?"

"Yes." Arthur jumped up but began to move carefully under the glare of Gaius.

"Where do I go?" Arthur asked.

"My room is just up the stairs, or you can go into the town- try to remember things." Arthur cocked his head and Merlin answered his silent query "I just need to talk to Gaius."

"I'll see you in a bit then, I'll find out what's happening." Arthur said confidently, strutting towards the door.

"Do be careful, you aren't King after all." Merlin warned fearing what trouble Arthur was about to get into. Arthur ignored him and headed out of the door. Merlin turned back to face Gaius' raised eyebrow.

"I can explain… everything."

"It best be good."

"You might not believe me; try to have an open mind Gaius. I'm going to need your help." Gaius gave a brief nod. "I have magic." Gaius froze, eyes wide and unbelieving "Just let me explain. Morgana, she's used this spell I don't understand really. It brings to life ones dark desires, the darkest of thoughts. I am supposed to have magic."

"Merlin did you hit your head" Gaius came forward worriedly, hand outstretched.

"No, you said you'd listen." Merlin said accusingly "Everything is wrong. Arthur, Arthur is Uther's son and is the King. Don't look at me like that, just listen. I'm a peasant and a Warlock. Emrys."

"Emrys?" Gaius asked in shock.

"Yes, do you believe me now? I'm not making this up Gaius."

"Okay, I just don't understand what is going on, you need to start at the beginning." So Merlin did, he told Gaius, his mentor and father figure his entire life story.

"So I collapsed on the field and when I woke up everything was changed."

"Is that where you went? To see the dragon?"

"Yes" Merlin sighed in relief Gaius seemed to finally understand and believe him, it had been hard work making it so. "He told me that Morgana had used some sort of dark magic to bring alive ones darkest desires."

"So it affected you by taking your magic?" Merlin nodded "And by making Arthur a peasant?" Another nod "How has it affected me…oh. The sickness, is that mine then?"

"I think so" Merlin felt terrible, Gaius looked miserable to be the cause of such suffering "But one thing I have learned is that it might be something that we want in our lowest moment but its not actually what we wanted. I have to find a way to destroy the source and then we can beat Morgana."

"Then we best get working"

"You believe me?"

"My dear boy, do you think I would have let you talk me ear off if I didn't?"

* * *

><p>The castle was quiet, Arthur tried to dredge up some feeling or memory related to this place but he couldn't. It was just a castle. He didn't even get a feeling of safeness.<p>

"Arthur right?" Gwen asked catching up with Arthur.

"Yes, your Gwen?" She smiled at him.

"How did you end up a friend of Merlin's then? I've never seen you before." Gwen asked "I'm not trying to be rude! You don't have to tell me anything… in fact forget I asked."

"Guinevere" Arthur smiled "It's fine. I suppose I don't remember."

"Have you been friends for a long time then?" Gwen asked thinking they must be childhood friends.

"I don't know, I don't remember much. But then no one around here does." Arthur told her. Gwen frowned in confusion absentmindedly twirling her hair round her finger.

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I, do you want me to let you into a secret?" Arthur asked, bending so his mouth was close to her ear "I'm actually the King."

"Oh Arthur!" She cried pushing him away laughing "It's not funny to make fun of people."

"I'm not lying."

"King of where?" Gwen laughed.

"Here"

"I think I would know if you where the King of Camelot." She giggled.

"Morgana has done something, and the only one who understands is Merlin. Which is something in itself that I don't quite understand. It's okay he promised he'd fix it."

"You are crazy." Gwen said frowning at him in worry.

"Just… I don't know. I feel like I know you, more than I should even if I was the King." He paused, "Do you feel the same?"

"I don't know…"

"It feels like… I don't know. When I look at you, when you talk I can't help but feel- I'm no good at this." Arthur trailed off angrily.

"Can't help but feel at home?" Gwen said before blushing furiously and ducking her head.

"Yes, Gwen…" Arthur touched her elbow and span her towards him. He blinked at her, taking in her face and felt the jolt of recognition. "Can you trust me please? Believe me in what I've said."

"I don't know, it sounds like nonsense."

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding "Don't do what your head tells you, just listen to your heart."

"Then I believe you." She breathed, Arthur reached up and trailed a finger across her cheek.

"Thank you."

They had reached the council room and it was then that Arthur realised he must have been unconsciously heading here, he thought back to what Gaius said before quickly making up his mind. "Do you know somewhere we could overhear them… without being seen." Gwen thought carefully for a second before taking his hand and leading him upstairs to a balcony that looked over the room. They hid in the shadow.

"There is an army heading towards us!" One man bellowed

"We have no army to defend ourselves!"

"You got rid of them!" The panicked men called out, the man at the head of the table was relaxing comfortably in his chair, his slick hair unruffled.

"We don't need an army because we are not going to fight."

"Are you insane? We cannot lose Camelot!"

"Yes we are, for the rightful Queen is coming. Morgana is the sole heir to the throne."

Cries rose up from the council, the panicked men springing to their feet. "You can't do this without us, without our permission. We shall not allow this to happen!"

"Well… if you insist." Agravaine said, he clicked his fingers and twenty men came from the shadows, the black Pendragon crest on their sleeve. The men tried to run in horror, but they were slaughtered where they stood or sat.

Agravaine never moved nor stopped smiling.

Morgana was going to take the throne. Gwen's wide eyes met his and he let out a shaky breath.

The entire council was dead and it seemed the fate of Camelot rested upon the destruction of the source.

Arthur didn't have much hope.

* * *

><p>AN Yes, bit at Arwen, sorry but I stick to cannon with shipping. Sorry if this annoys, I'm not going to shove it in your face so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed, reviews are like sugar and sweets and all things nice and make me very happy! Thanks, update coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own my socks. Actually I think one is my brothers. Scrap that thought**.

_A/N Thank you to the alerters and favouriters and the reviewers. You make writing worth it._

* * *

><p>Agravaine swept from the council room, ignoring the pleas and the moans of pain from the dying. Everything was in place; Camelot was on its knees.<p>

He smirked as he strolled back to his rooms, Camelot was almost theirs and in a week he would be on the throne beside Morgana. They could be together, always. He would have everything he had ever wanted.

Soon.

* * *

><p>Gwen's mind was blank with panic, the cries of pain had faded now- they were all dead. Their blood staining the stone slabs of the council floor. She felt a tug on her arm; Arthur was pulling her away from the side of the balcony.<p>

How could Agravaine kill them all? Kill them in cold blood?

How could anyone be so evil?

Bile rose in her throat as Arthur frantically pulled her into the corridor and to safety. There was nothing they could do for the council.

"Gwen, Gwen I need you to calm down." Arthur said urgently as he tugged her staggering form to move faster. "Gwen…"

"I'm fine Arthur, I'm fine." Gwen shook herself, she was stronger than this. She couldn't go to pieces.

"Good. I need you to find the most trusted knights, the ones that won't be on Agravaine's side. I can't go I don't remember them and they won't remember me. Bring them to the Physicians room I'll meet you there." Gwen hesitated "You will be safe, no one will suspect you know."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Gwen breather wringing her hands as she glanced around fearfully.

"I'll be fine Gwen, we can sort this out. Tell Merlin I'll be there soon." Arthur turned to leave but was halted by Gwen's soft hand on his arm.

"You aren't going to Merlin now?" Gwen asked frowning up at him.

"There is someone I have to see first."

"Don't do anything stupid Arthur."

"I won't" After a brief moment of indecision Arthur gently pressed his lips against her forehead. "Just do as I say."

"Be safe." She whispered before hitching her skirts and running down the corridor. Arthur had left his sword back with Merlin and Gaius but there was something he needed to do. Sneaking round the castle should have proved difficult but it was far too easy. Someone needed to sort that out.

He didn't know why he was heading where he was, but the anger that had rose up inside him in that council room hadn't disappeared. He had to break someone and he had the perfect person lined up. Arthur ghosted through the corridors; his mind wandering whilst his feet seemed to move for him. Quickly moving to where he wanted to go. He pushed open the heavy wooden door.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Nice to see you too… Uncle." Arthur sneered clenching his fist as he stepped into the room.

"Arthur! How did you…"

"I know what you did and so do the Knights. Your time here is up." Agravaine stepped backwards in fear his legs bumping into the table.

"Arthur, I'm your uncle. I didn't do anything…"

"All I want to know is why." Arthur spat angrily "Why would you side with Morgana?"

"I didn't, I haven't… You have no power here Arthur. You are no longer King."

Arthur stepped forward again closing in on Agravaine "Oh I think I do, I am the rightful King of Camelot… you are nothing. Pathetic and weak, Agravaine."

"I'm weak! What about you Arthur, doing everything you are told- you were so easy to fool, so easy to manipulate."

Arthur clenched his teeth but refused to take the bait, without warning Agravaine snatched the sword from his belt and swung it at Arthur's head. Arthur ducked easily avoiding the sword and looking for a way to disarm his uncle. "You are nothing Arthur; your mother would be so ashamed."

Arthur wondered if that would have stung more if he could remember his past, or if he had just decided that Agravaine was a lunatic.

"You murdered the council, you have killed so many innocent people and you think she'd be ashamed of me? I bet she's rolling in her grave at what you are doing." He swung again at Arthur's midsection but he danced backwards out of the way. He had to get behind him. Darting around the overbalanced man Arthur managed to seize his arm.

It was then a battle of strength, Arthur was younger, stronger and a Knight. Agravaine wasn't. But Agravaine was desperate.

Arthur twisted his grip on Agravaine's arm forcing him closer to him. He wrapped his other around the man's throat and squeezed- hard.

Agravaine deserved no less. With a splutter he released the blade and sent it clattering to the ground. He was then sent flying forward painfully as his nephew scooped up the sword. He pressed it against his Uncles throat.

"Arthur, don't kill me." Agravaine begged as his eyes filled with tears.

"Why shouldn't I, you killed the entire council and you were plotting to kill me!" Arthur yelled pushing the end further into his throat.

"I'm your uncle, I'm family." He pleaded.

"You are no family of mine. How can I break Morgana's curse… tell me and I will let you go."

"I don't know, I don't know!" He cried fearfully trying to shrink away from the blade.

"Well then you die." Arthur retracted the sword and hovered it over his frantically beating heart.

"Wait!" He yelled "Wait, I do know. Just lower the sword and I'll tell you."

"I don't think so…"

"Wait! Okay… Morgana said something about magic being needed to break it; she said that you would never be able to."

"How can magic break it?"

"She said that she'd heard of some prophecy."

"What did it say?" Arthur said angrily.

"I can't remember exactly." Arthur lowered the sword "I'm trying! _Blade burnished by dragons breath and magic as pure as light itself together can defeat the evils of the sorceress." _

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's why she wasn't worried. There are no more dragons and no sorcerer to help the Pendragon. You can't stop her." Smirked Agravaine.

"We shall see I spare your life Uncle. But step foot on my land ever again and I will have your head removed the second your foot touches. Go!" Arthur snarled. Agravaine ran from the room like the stinking coward he was.

Arthur wasn't an idiot; he knew exactly where he would go. Straight to Morgana. But that was fine, he could deal with it. He could hardly imprison a man when no one knew he was the King. Morgana would hate him anyway, his use to her had expired with his banishment.

* * *

><p>"He's been a while, I'm getting worried." Merlin said as he paced. He was still in Gaius chambers which were now full of knights. Gwen had brought back Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan and now the room was packed.<p>

Gaius had been upset when he had heard what had happened to the council, some of his closest friends had been in that room and his eyes had filled with tears before he dropped into silence, busying himself making medicine as if to try to forget.

Gaius had filled them in and to say they hadn't believed them was a bit of an understatement. Gwaine had yelled, Leon had said impossible. Only Percival and Elyan had restrained themselves but even they had spent the next half an hour afterwards staring at Merlin and Gaius as though they were mentally ill. They had now agreed to believe them until the source was destroyed which was fine because then the curse would be gone and they would remember.

They looked very dubious. Arthur would hopefully change that.

Merlin thought he knew where his stupid King had gone, to confront the lying snake that was his Uncle. Gwen had told them the news of the council and although it was terrible it did reinforce the belief that they were right. He could only guess how Arthur was taking the news.

He'd been gone over an hour when the door swung open and they all turned as one to see the newest arrival.

He was stood in the doorway, his arms at his sides and the light from the lantern behind him illuminating him. Even without his sword or royal clothes he looked every bit the King he was.

"Agravaine is gone and Morgana marches on Camelot. I think it's safe to say that we need a plan." Arthur said heavily as he stepped into the crowded room. He surveyed the gaggle of knights hoping for one he recognised but no memories came to light. Some looked familiar but that was it. It was disappointing to say the least.

"Arthur, we were worried about you." Gwen said as she stepped out from the back of the room where she had been helping Gaius make medicine.

"Sorry I got held up. I have some information on how to defeat the source; the reliability of it is somewhat questionable." Merlin raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and' and Arthur frowned as he tried to remember exactly his uncles words "It was something like Blade burnished by dragon and magic as pure as light can defeat her."

"Where they the exact words?" Merlin asked.

"Not word for word, but close enough. Do you have any idea what it means?" Arthur asked.

"I do, we shall have to go on a quest. We have to retrieve the blade mentioned." Merlin mused.

"Then if we have to leave Camelot we should take the majority of the army. I don't want to fight here; there are too many lives we'd be risking."

Leon frowned "I agree the further from Camelot the better for the people's safety. It will however be harder to hold ground in the open, less defensible than the castle."

"We don't want to fight in the woods either, we'd be slaughtered." Gwaine pointed out.

"No I think we need a large clearing, is there anywhere nearby with highland on our side?" Arthur asked.

"Half a day's ride" Merlin replied thoughtfully "It's a valley of sorts with a river going through, can only work to our advantage, right?"

"Right" Leon said licking his lips. "The only problem is the majority of the army has been disbanded."

"Then you have to go after them, get them back. Tell them where to meet us. It may be better for you to go after some of them, get them to the clearing." Arthur told them. He made a point to look at them individually as if to reassure them "Merlin and I shall get this sword and meet you there." He looked at Merlin as if for confirmation, he gave a short nod.

"How many men do we have?" Percival asked thoughtfully.

"We have about 500 here at the moment and about 700 have been disbanded." Elyan informed him, he had made sure to keep on top of the numbers. The others tended to forget about this sort of thing, but someone had to know. He knew like they all did that they didn't have enough to fight on open ground.

"What about guards?" Leon asked worriedly.

"I included them in that."

"It's not enough." Leon said sadly "We have no hope with so little men."

"There is always hope." Gwen said firmly "Why not ask some of the men from the town, if they have trained with a blade like many will have draft them in."

"If they have not trained with us they will die." Leon said grimly.

"Not if they are trained, some are hunters- good with arrows." Gwen pointed out "You need any help you can get even if it comes from commoners."

"That's not the issue!" Leon spluttered.

"Enough" Arthur said "Gwen is right. Elyan and Leon I need you to go after the men that were disbanded, grab a few guards as well. Get as many as you can. Gwaine I need you to take some Knights down to the town, gather anyone who is trained with a bow or sword and then take them to be suited up. Percival, I'm leaving you in charge of the distribution of weapons, chainmail and shields. Just take it all to the clearing and set up camp."

"What about us?" Gwen asked "You are going to need me and Gaius to tend to the wounded. We need to go with you to the battle."

Arthur paused and weighed up his options before responding "Fine but you aren't to leave the camp and I want you both wearing chainmail. Got it?"

"Of course."

"So all we have to do is defeat Morgana and everything will be good?" Merlin said a little snidely.

"It's the only option we've got Merlin. I'm counting on you to destroy this source. Once that's done it should be easier."

"Still won't be easy" Gwaine grumbled "We are still going to die. But it's better than the alternatives I suppose."

"Nice little bit of pessimism there, nice of you to be so cheerful." Elyan sighed.

"Stop it all of you, we are going to do this and we are going to defeat Morgana." Arthur paused "For Camelot."

"For Camelot" the others repeated. And if it was slightly more sombre than usual no one mentioned it.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you enjoyed, if you want me to continue with this story please do review- the encouragement is like a boot up the backside and gets me writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own my imagination, but nothing else

A/N Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the previous chapter, I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. Blame life I suppose! I hope you enjoy this chapter the main body of the battle will be in the next chapter, thanks again!

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why we are taking orders from him." Gwaine muttered as the knights crossed the courtyard.<p>

"We promised Merlin that we would trust him until this source is destroyed." Leon answered robotically.

"But why Leon?"

"Because I want what is best for Camelot, what will best serve its people. I can't just ignore something because it sounds impossible."

"But Leon, Gwaine is right. That doesn't explain why we are taking orders from him." Elyan said as he hurried to keep pace with Leon's determined stride.

"Look" Leon said grinding to a halt "He talked sense; he seems to have good intentions. His plans were good."

"But?"

"But nothing that is all there is too it."

"But you can't trust him, surely." Gwaine said angrily.

"I trust Merlin and I trust Gaius. Do you not?" Leon said harshly, Gwaine flinched.

"Of course I trust them, that is not the question. Even if Morgana has done some spell and made us forget that he was our king, we shouldn't just blindly follow him!"

"Gwaine, do you truly believe that he can't be a King? Did you hear him talk?" Percival rumbled the normally quiet man at last joining the conversation.

"Of course I did, but Leon! I take orders from you- not from him."

"I am ordering you to obey his orders."

"Gwaine…" Elyan warned the angry knight.

"Did you not feel it in there?" Leon said suddenly "Did he not feel familiar? I can't help but notice since Gaius informed us of Morgana's curse that my memories seem fuzzy. For example how did we meet Gwaine? Or us Elyan? I can't remember the battles we were in… everything is gone."

"But that doesn't prove anything…"

"Of course it does Gwaine!" Leon shouted "If we can't remember the events then it means our memory has been altered. It means Gwaine, that Morgana has erased all the memories we have of him."

"Leon is right, now that I think about it. I can't remember meeting him, or when I met you. Not properly." Elyan said soothingly.

"It doesn't mean we have to follow his orders! Even if he is a King!"

"Gwaine don't make this about something it is not. We are not following him because he is a King. We are following him because his plan and judgement are sound." Leon placed a calming hand on Gwaine.

"We don't need him." Gwaine said sullenly.

"I think we might. This is what is best for Camelot, what is best for the people. Even if it is all a lie his plan will only help us, not hinder."

"Fine, I will go along with this. But only because it's you who asked. Not because a noble has ordered me to."

"Thank you, the safety of Camelot is more important than any of our pride."

"Be safe" Elyan said solemnly as he clapped Gwaine on the shoulder. Gwaine only nodded as he headed off to the town, Percival giving Leon and Elyan a firm handshake before disappearing into the armoury.

"Think he will be ok?" Elyan asked.

"Of course he will be he's Gwaine." Leon replied warmly. "He just doesn't like being bossed around."

"As long as this Arthur isn't leading us for a fall." Elyan said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Merlin do be careful." Gaius said as Merlin helped him pack his supplies.<p>

"Of course Gaius, goes without saying." Merlin laughed.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Merlin fumbled with the bottles in his hand before adding quietly "It's just the entire telling Arthur thing I'm not looking forward to."

"Can't you do it without him knowing?" Gaius asked worriedly, he had noticed the rigid posture of his ward and the worry lines on his brow. Merlin wasn't ready for this; he didn't want to do this. But he was trapped- pinned to the corner with no escape.

"Not this time I fear, I can only hope he takes it well."

"If this is your destiny, as you told me. Then there shall be nothing to fear, Arthur seems like a nice man. I'm sure he would accept you."

Merlin chuckled "Not my Arthur. My Arthur is a good man, but he has been poisoned against magic."

"Just be careful my boy." Gaius fretted.

"And you too, don't worry Gaius Morgana won't win if I can do anything about it."

With one last grin Merlin disappeared out of the door. Gaius was left with only his worry.

* * *

><p>"Arthur is back in Camelot?"<p>

"Yes Morgana, he knows what I did to the council. He banished me from Camelot."

Morgana twirled a strand of dark hair around her finger as she surveyed her army. He army now filled the entire valley and they would be continuing their march on Camelot in the morning. A bubble of pleasure rose inside her as she thought of how glorious it would be once Arthur was dead.

"Aggravaine, you have served me well…have you not?" Aggravaine stayed quiet, his eyes wide with fear as Morgana slowly stalked round his slightly quivering form. "You have been my loyal aide, you have fed me information from inside Camelot's walls. Your help has been most… crucial."

Aggravaine gulped in an attempt to dislodge the lump of fear in his throat as Morgana's sickly sweet voice filled the area. "You played your part well, but you are no longer any use to me." Morgana dropped the act her voice now dripping in venom, her eyes narrowed and cold as she slowly circled him. Like a vulture waiting to pounce.

"Morgana" gasped Aggravaine "I came to warn you… I am still of use Morgana. Have I not served you well?"

"Yes, my dear you have played your part. But you are of no use to me anymore." Before he could protest, before he could beg his innocence she pulled the decorative dagger from her belt, the one her dear brother gave her such a long time ago and plunged it into his throat.

The dagger ripped through his artery and airway and he fell to the floor, gasping and clutching his throat.

Morgana wiped her dagger on her dress and left him spluttering. A grin rose on her face, she would get to kill Arthur and destroy Camelot all in one go. She ignored Aggravaine's choking and re-joined her army.

* * *

><p>Gwaine had managed to recruit thirty men; it was nothing really in comparison to Morgana's numbers. But it was something. The men had all brought their own weapons, bows and arrows worn and cracked from use, swords with chipped ends. He would make sure they would get the best that was left. They deserved that much at least.<p>

Brave men willing to fight for their Kingdom, when they were treated by the vast majority of nobles as nothing more than peasants slaves- he couldn't help but feel proud of these strangers.

He ignored the guilt in his stomach that told him that several if not most would not be returning to their families.

* * *

><p>"This is it?" Arthur gasped his eyes widening as he took in the beautiful sight before him.<p>

"It's just a sword Arthur." Merlin said as he rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to pull it out then?" He said with a sigh.

"How am I supposed to do that? It's stuck in rock!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur, you are the true King of Albion. This sword was meant for you and you alone, only you can remove the sword from the stone."

"But I… I can't. Look Merlin I've trusted you so far, but I'm not going to make a fool of myself."

"If I have led you right so far, what makes you think I wouldn't now?" Merlin frowned worriedly. Arthur had to take the sword, it was his destiny. But more than that, Arthur would see it as proof. To Arthur it would be fully accepting his role.

"Merlin, I can't." Arthur stepped backwards quickly his eyes never moving from the golden sword stuck in the stone.

"Yes you can, I believe in you Arthur."

Arthur wet his lips and looked from Merlin to the sword. He gave himself a shake and stepped forward, his gait displaying none of the fear or insecurity he had just been feeling. Standing by the stone he firmly grasped the sword; he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before giving the sword an enormous yank and then promptly toppling backwards with the sword firmly in his grasp. He gave a short cry of pain as he landed before staring in wonderment at his sword.

"It actually worked." Arthur said in surprise.

"Of course it did." Merlin rolled his eyes again. "So now we defeat the source."

"What, now?"

"No point in waiting, repeat again what your uncle said?"

"Something about blade of a dragon- which we now have and magic as pure as light." Arthur frowned as he stood up "But I already told you once Merlin, are you that much of an idiot that you forgot?"

"No, I just hoped there would be some other way." Merlin ran a trembling hand through his hair "Arthur we have to destroy this now. I wish there was some other way to do this, I wish I didn't have to tell you. But, Arthur I beg of you to listen and to trust me." Arthur gave a nod of assent. "Arthur, I have magic."

* * *

><p>AN Bit of a cliffie there! What do you think is going to happen next? Did you enjoy? I did lots of POVs here, it seemed necessary... hope it wasn't annoying.

Please leave a review, they even made the button bigger and blue to encourage us to do so! Thanks for reading you wonderful people!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Kind of own my laptop.**

A/N Thank you to my beta Carinims01 :)

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't speak for the longest of moments, his face blank. Merlin waited with baited breath for what he would say. Would he condemn him?<p>

"I'm guessing I didn't know before, right?" His voice was dead, it held no trace of emotion. Fear clawed up Merlin's throat.

"No." Merlin whispered fearfully.

"Right."

"Arthur… you have to understand I couldn't tell you before, first there was Uther and then I wasn't sure-" Arthur held up a hand, silencing Merlin quite effectively. There was an uneasy silence between them.

"You don't need to explain it to me." Arthur said heavily.

"What? Of course I do… I lied to you for four years!" Merlin exclaimed angrily.

"What is the point of telling me when I don't remember anything about our friendship before a couple of days ago?"

"Yes but…"

"But you want me to relieve you of your guilt?" Arthur gave a hollow laugh "Not right now Merlin."

"Arthur it's not like that!"

"You just want me to say 'it's okay Merlin' 'I forgive you Merlin'. It's tough, maybe when I have my memories back I will understand, maybe I will be angry. I don't know, but for now I really don't care Merlin. All I care about is defeating Morgana and returning Camelot to normal. Your guilt can wait."

"Of course," said Merlin flabbergasted. There was no denying the anger in Arthur's words and he was right to a certain extent, Merlin did need him to tell him that he had done the right thing, the guilt of lying to his friends had weighed heavily on his soul for far too long, but it was selfish of him to assume that Arthur would or could solve it for him.

"So I'm assuming we need your magic or something and this sword to destroy it." Arthur said matter of fact.

"Yes, it's not so much my magic but the earth's magic… I channel my magic from the earth- in its purest form."

"Right," said Arthur, nodding as though he now understood everything, he didn't. "So are we doing it now?"

"I don't see the point in waiting; the sooner we do this the sooner the knights will trust you again." Merlin hesitated slightly.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin shrugged before responding "It's just me being selfish I suppose. I'm scared that you are going to end up killing me, banishing me…"

"Do you not trust me at all?" Arthur clenched his teeth as he spoke.

"Of course I do."

"Then if you trust me, why would I bloody kill you?"

"I know, being an idiot again."

"Same as usual then." Arthur laughed quietly.

"Right, I think to do this we need to do it at the same time. I'll count down from three and then you stab the vessel- okay?" Arthur gave a firm nod and tightened his hold on his new blade. "Three" Arthur shifted his grip nervously "two" Merlin held out his hand and began to concentrate "One" Arthur slammed the sword into the vessel at the same time as Merlin drew magic from the surrounding ley lines and released it of his hand and into the vessel.

There was a moment when nothing happened. Arthur and Merlin traded nervous glances and then they felt the pull, staggering forwards slightly before being blown backwards as the vessel's magic exploded outwards, sending ripples of magic through the Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Gwen stumbled, as did the others around her- it felt like a powerful gust of wind had just blown through the woods when previously there had been none. It wrapped around her, twirling her dress around her legs and whipping her hair around her face. It was no longer blowing towards her; it seemed to be blowing <em>around <em>her.

It was strange she would later reflect, but her memories or the real reality didn't fade in like one would presume, instead they hit her all at once.

So a brief second after the winds began every single knight in the clearing turned to each other, mouths wide open in shock.

No words were spoken and none were needed, the simple reality had already stuck them- they had already realized everything that could possibly be discussed.

The anger the group felt charged the air like electricity, if Morgana was in for a hard fight before it was nothing like she was going to receive now.

She wasn't going to get away with this.

* * *

><p>Gwaine had been riding back to Camelot with a trail of weary Knights behind him when the curse broke.<p>

He had sworn loudly.

Not only had he forgot about the bloody Princess, he knew the curse had affected him as well. He didn't know how yet, he was still going over the last few days events in his mind. He'd even managed to pinpoint when everything had changed. Merlin had collapsed on the training field, they'd all looked up and started to run over- that was when things had changed.

Arthur had simply walked off, eyes vacant and unseeing. He remembered that now. The others had continued running over, as though nothing was different.

That annoyed him no end, that Morgana had the ability to change everything and it had taken Merlin to realize and help change it back.

That was the question though wasn't it? How had Merlin remembered, retained all his knowledge when the others had not.

Gwaine didn't know, he had tried to immediately dismiss the thought that Merlin could have been working for the witch, it was unlikely and damn right near impossible. After all Merlin had told them the truth, Merlin had helped them break the curse and he was Merlin! Merlin wouldn't ever do such a thing.

But how else could he remember? Why else would the curse not affect him?

Gwaine pushed it to the back on his mind and pushed his horse on faster, the rest struggling to keep up.

Looked like the Princess was going to need some help.

* * *

><p>Merlin lay dazed on the floor, his head was spinning and his magic felt almost woozy. It had taken more out of him that he thought, calling upon the magic of the earth like he had. The trees above him were leafless and he could feel the afternoon chill setting in.<p>

Merlin turned his head to the right; Arthur was just sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He gulped and slowly raised his head. He could just about see the source, it was blackened and smoking but Merlin knew that they had succeeded- the vessel had been destroyed and Morgana's plan was in tatters.

Except that of course created one problem, Arthur would remember everything and not only that, he would know the truth about him. Merlin couldn't help but panic as his stomach clenched in nervousness, deciding not to put of the inevitable for any longer Merlin sat up, turned and met Arthur's furious gaze.

Merlin didn't know what to do, he opened his mouth to speak but no words could come. There was nothing he could say that would make everything okay, nothing he could say to explain why he had lied for as long as he had.

Nothing he could say was good enough and he deserved the angry tirade that was due to come his way.

Arthur still hadn't said anything and he couldn't cope with this waiting anymore; here they both were still sat in the mud in silence.

"So, when where you going to tell me?" Arthur eventually asked, he didn't seem as angry as Merlin had expected- he just sounded sad.

"I don't know. Never?" Merlin replied.

"Right."

"I know! At first I couldn't and then I was just afraid." Merlin tried to explain, but it sounded pathetic even to his ears.

"Merlin, I know we don't say these things but you are my friend and I thought I was yours." Arthur inhaled deeply. "Apparently you don't feel like that."

"I do, Arthur."

"No, you don't, friends trust each other. I trusted you and you didn't give me the same in return." Arthur stood up and turned away from Merlin.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked fearfully as he wearily got to his feet.

"I'm not going to execute you Merlin." Arthur spat "How could you think so low of me?"

"I didn't- I wasn't"

"That's what you thought. I won't even banish you Merlin. I'm assuming you are going to help us against Morgana?" Arthur's words sounded hollow, yet another person he had trusted had lied to him.

"Of course."

"You will help us then, but we aren't friends anymore Merlin." Arthur said harshly "You can stay in Camelot after or you can leave- I don't care."

"Arthur, please…"

"No." Arthur stopped him. "I don't want to hear your excuses; I have more important things to worry about right now."

Merlin fought against the tide of tears that threatened to overwhelm him; somehow this was worse than execution or banishment. Arthur had just proved that he would have made the right decision if Merlin had told him when he didn't have to then everything would have been fine.

All the possibilities swum in his mind, all the chances he'd had to tell his friend, to trust that his friendship meant more to the King than his inbuilt prejudices.

If only he had given Arthur a chance.

"Whatever you say, Sire." That last word hurt, it signified the end of everything they had built up over the last four years. It signified the end of a great friendship.

They rode to the camp in stony silence, Excalibur hanging on Arthur's hip and the destroyed vessel hanging on Merlin's- the tatters of their friendship hanging between them.

* * *

><p>"No!" Morgana screamed in fury, her eyes flashed and several startled guards were sent flying backwards. "No!" She yelled again.<p>

Her vessel had been destroyed, its magic now null and void. How could Arthur have destroyed it? How could he have found such a blade and a willing sorcerer?

All her plans had dissolved into dust.

She snarled and stalked away from the silent men.

Someone had to have helped them, someone with magic- Emrys. That stupid, interfering, doddery old man had got in her way yet again. He had managed to destroy the most powerful magic she had ever cast and there was no doubt that he would now be ready to face her.

He wouldn't get away again. The next time they crossed paths would be his last, he was far too meddlesome to survive.

She looked forward to separating his head from his body. A blood red smirk rose upon her lips, she would not lose.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading, leave a review please! Also what do you think of this image manager thing? I hate change! :)


End file.
